Rocketman
}} Rocketman is a 2019 biographical musical film based on the life of musician Elton John. The film is directed by Dexter Fletcher and written by Lee Hall. It stars Taron Egerton as John, with Jamie Bell, Richard Madden, and Bryce Dallas Howard also starring. The film follows John's early days as a prodigy at the Royal Academy of Music up to his eventual musical partnership with Bernie Taupin. The film gets its title from John's 1972 song of the same name. An Elton John biopic was announced in January 2012, and went through several directors and actors, including Michael Gracey and Tom Hardy, before Egerton was cast as John in July 2017 and Fletcher signed on as director in April 2018. Principal photography began in August 2018. Rocketman ''was released in the United Kingdom on 24 May 2019 and in the United States on 31 May 2019, by Paramount Pictures. Premise The film tells the story of Elton John's life, from his years as a prodigy at the Royal Academy of Music, through his influential and enduring musical partnership with Bernie Taupin. Cast *Taron Egerton as Elton John *Jamie Bell as Bernie Taupin *Richard Madden as John Reid *Bryce Dallas Howard as Sheila Eileen *Charlie Rowe *Gemma Jones *Kit Connor *Kamil Lemieszewski *Steven Mackintosh Production It was announced in January 2012 that Elton John was developing a biopic about himself, and had named Justin Timberlake as his top choice to play him in the film. Lee Hall was set to pen the screenplay. In March 2013, Michael Gracey was hired to direct, with Tom Hardy cast in October to play John and Focus Features acquiring the U.S. distribution rights. Filming was initially planned to start in Autumn 2014. No further development on the film was announced until July 2017, when it was announced Hardy was no longer involved with the project, and Taron Egerton entered negotiations to replace him. In April 2018, Egerton was officially cast to play the musician in the film. Egerton had previously appeared with John in the 2017 film ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Dexter Fletcher, who had replaced Bryan Singer during the production of the Queen biopic Bohemian Rhapsody, replacing Gracey as director and Paramount Pictures now in possession of distribution rights. It was reported that Egerton would sing the songs in the film himself. In an interview at CinemaCon, Egerton stated the film would be more of a fantasy-musical as opposed to a straightforward biopic. In June, the role of Bernie Taupin was given to Jamie Bell. In July, Richard Madden entered negotiations to play John Reid, and Bryce Dallas Howard was cast to play John’s mother. Production commenced on 2 August 2018. Gemma Jones was announced as being cast in the film in October. Also in October 2018, it was announced the film was shooting in London. Filming commenced at Bray Film Studios near Maidenhead, Berkshire. Release The film was initially scheduled to be released in the United States on 17 May 2019, but was pushed back to 31 May 2019. The first teaser trailer was released on 1 October 2018. External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2066051/ Rocketman] on IMDb Videos Trailer Rocketman (2019) - Official Teaser Trailer - Paramount Pictures Rocketman (2019) - Official Trailer - Paramount Pictures Clips Rocketman (2019) - Taron Egerton is Elton John in ROCKETMAN - Paramount Pictures Rocketman (2019) - "Fantasy" - Paramount Pictures Rocketman (2019) - Elton John's Journey - Paramount Pictures Category:Films directed by Dexter Fletcher Category:2010s biographical films Category:2010s musical films Category:2019 films Category:British films Category:British biographical films Category:British LGBT-related films Category:British musical films Category:Biographical films about singers Category:Biographical films about musicians Category:Films about music and musicians Category:Films based on actual events Category:Films produced by Matthew Vaughn Category:Films scored by Matthew Margeson Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films set in London Category:Films shot in England Category:LGBT-related musical films Category:Musical films based on actual events Category:Rated R Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount films Category:Marv Films films Category:Rocket Pictures films Category:2010s films